ondorwisfandomcom-20200213-history
Angels
Angels are celestial beings created by Lorkivar, for the purpose of fighting alongside the gods against the demon epidemic in the War of Wrath. They are beings of radiant holy energy, whose power is such that their visages burn out the eyes of mortals. Physiology Biological Functions Angels, as beings of pure magical energy, do not need to sleep or eat in order to function. They are still capable of eating and engaging in sexual activity, as normal, but the act of consuming food grants them no sustenance. While physical exertion does not tire them, the act of repairing magical damage does drain them. Angels also do not physically age. Appearance While within Luminium or some other realm outside of the Prime Material, angels are capable of appearing in any form they wish, though by heavenly law, they are to appear as humans with large, birdlike wings extending from their backs. While possessing a human, angels assume their hosts appearance, but are able to cause their eyes to glow, manifest their wings physically, or cause projections of them to appear. Furthermore, First and Second Circle angels are also capable of altering the hosts form to suit their whims. Possession When on the Prime Material, angels appear as masses of radiant light. In this form, they are only capable of limited interactions with the Prime Material, such as moving tiny objects short distances, or, in the case of more powerful angels, influencing the dreams of mortals. In order to properly interact with the plane and utilize the full range of their powers, angels require a human vessel. Angels, unlike devils, are not able to forcibly possess humans, requiring their consent to take over their body. Once consent is obtained, the angels radiant form descends upon the human body, seeming to fuse into their skin. Once this occurs, the angel can choose to either force their vessel's mind into dormancy, or leave them totally aware as the angel utilizes their body. Typically, the angel opts for the former option, due to the fact that a conscious host is able to expel them at any time. Furthermore, due to their immense power, most humans are not able to contain their essence, with their bodies exploding upon being possessed. The greater the power of the angel, the more likely this is to occur. Types Angels are divided into three circles, which denotes their power levels. The First Circle is composed of Archangels and Seraphim, the most powerful of angels, the governors of Heaven. The Second Circle is filled by the Grigori and Cherubim, powerful administrators, and the Third Circle with Ishim, Nazim, and Rit Zien, warriors, agents, and medics. Archangels Archangels are living weapons of mass destruction. Each is possessed of godly levels of power, being nigh omnipotent beings of near unstoppable might. They serve as the highest authority within Luminium. Seraphim Possessed of godlike power in their own right, Seraphim are lieutenants and advisers to the Archangels, serving as upper management in Luminium's hierarchy. Cherubim Cherubim are powerful angels charged with managing souls and protecting important humans on the Prime Material. Grigori Grigori are the elite warriors of Luminium, charged with bringing destruction to its enemies. Rit Zien Rit Zien serve as Luminium's medics, being imbued with more powerful healing abilities and a potent, yet painless smiting attack. Nazim Nazim serve as the spies and information gatherers of Luminium, able to read the minds of lesser beings. Ishim Ishim are the basic soldiers of Luminium, loyal drones who tirelessly enact the will of their superiors. Powers and Abilities As powerful celestial beings, angels are endowed with many magical abilities. Their overall power depends on what level of circle they belong to. The weaker variations, belonging to the Third and Second Circles, may have varied power sets depending on their specialization. It should also be noted that members of the same Circle, while possessed of different abilities, will be generally similar in terms of power. Third Circle Members of the Third Circle are the lowest of angels. However, despite being weaker than their higher ranking brethren, even the weakest of angels are phenomenally powerful. Ishim The basic soldiers of the Heavenly Host, Ishim are gifted with a number of powers to allow them to combat Luminium's enemies. They serve as the basic template for angelic abilities. Angelic Possession: Angels, with consent of their host, are able to insert their essence into a human vessel, repressing the human's mind and completely taken over while the body remains occupied. Super Strength: Ishim are imbued with immense physical strength, allowing them to lift enormous objects and dismember mundane beings. Even the weakest Ishim is capable of easily overpowering most mundane beings. Invulnerability: Angels are not in any way effected by nonmagical damage inflicted upon them, whether in their true forms or when inside a vessel. * Host Pain Immunity: Angels are not pained by nonmagical damage inflicted on their hosts. Super Stamina: Angels do not tire by physically exerting themselves, and do not need require food or oxygen in order to function. Super Senses: Angels possess senses that, at will, can be made to encompass miles or make examinations on the molecular level. However, due to the concentration that this takes, they typically moderate their senses to around human levels. * Supernatural Perception: Angels are capable of sensually detecting magical phenomena, and are able to do things such as perceive ghosts and sense spell activity. Regeneration: Angels are able to instantly repair any nonmagical damage inflicted upon them or their vessels. Healing: Angels are capable of undoing damage inflicted on other creatures with a touch. Telekinesis (Advanced): Angels are capable of moving objects with their minds, and can do so with extreme levels of force and precision, being able to telekinetically slice and crush matter. Teleportation: Angels are capable of moving from place to place without traversing the space in between. Power Suppression: Angels are able to negate some of the powers of lesser beings, such as demons or devils, being able to prevent the use of telekinesis or teleportation. Flight: Due to possessing wings, all angels can fly. Smiting: Angels, with physical contact, are able to unleash surges of holy energy which burns living beings from the inside, and is also capable of eradicating devils. Matter Manipulation (Limited): Angels are able to cause small changes in matter, such as lighting fires or making plants grow. Telepathy (Intermediate): Angels are capable of mentally communicating with, reading the current thoughts of, and examining the memories of lesser beings via physical contact. They are also capable of erasing memories, but not of fabricating them. * Dream Manipulation: Angels are capable of altering the dreams of sleeping individuals. * Localization: Angels are capable of locating any being not protected by magical warding via their telepathic signature. * Angelic Mental Communication: Angels all share a telepathic system which they can use to communicate with one another over vast distances. Nazim As the spies of Luminium, the Nazim are gifted with abilities to allow them to conduct surveillance. They possess the same abilities as Ishim, though they are less physically powerful, and in addition, have several additional abilities. Telepathy (Advanced): Nazim are capable of reading minds from a distance, examining memories and listening to thoughts. * Illusion: Nazim are capable of fabricating sensations in the minds of lesser beings. Rit Zien Rit Zien are the medics of Luminium. While not as powerful as Ishim, they possess a number of abilities that make them more useful in that field. Advanced Healing: Rit Zien are able to heal more serious damage at quicker paces, including magical damage. * Resurrection: Rit Zien are capable of reviving the recently deceased, so long as their soul has not ventured to an afterlife other than Luminium. However, if the soul of the subject was bound to Luminium, they are capable of revival at any time. Advanced Smiting: Rit Zien's smiting abilities is much more powerful, able to kill angels of similar strength to themselves. Furthermore, it is completely painless. Pain Detection: Rit Zien are able to sense the pain of other beings, using it to locate them and evaluate their physical condition. Second Circle Angels of the second circle are possessed of all the same abilities as their counterparts within the Third Circle. Grigori Grigori are the elite warriors of Luminium, and thusly, possess abilities more suited for combat and destruction. Super Strength: The strength of a Grigori is such that it is able to rival and exceed that of most demon lords. Furthermore, there are also low level deities that Grigori can overpower. Invulnerability: The damage resistance of a Grigori allows them to endure attacks from extremely powerful beings, and are utterly unaffected by nearly all mundane and low level magical attacks. Holy Fire: Grigori are able to summon and manipulate holy fire, which is capable of killing any beings weaker than themselves. Angelic Weakness Resistance: Unlike other angels, Grigori can only be banished temporarily by holy fire, and cannot be killed by it. Cherubim Cherubim are the protectors of mortals and the manipulators of souls. Super Strength: The power of a Cherubim is usually similar to that of demon lords, making them weaker than Grigori. Invulnerability: Cherubim are not quite as durable as Grigori. Soul Manipulation: Cherubim are able to manipulate souls, transporting them to Luminium, or in extreme circumstances, removing them from bodies. * Death Touch: Their power over souls allows Cherubim to instantly cause the death of any beings they touch. However, the undead, such as ghouls, vampires, and zombies, are immune to this ability, forcing them to resort to smiting. Time Manipulation: In order to protect their charges, Cherubim are capable of slowing time, allowing them to alter events to defend those under their care from harm. However, this ability has no effect on higher beings. First Circle The angels of the first circle are godlike in power, possessing all the strengths of lower angels. Seraphim As the second mightiest class of angels, Seraphim are possessed of godlike abilities. Super Strength: The might of Seraphim rivals that of low-mid level deities, enabling them to destroy nearly anything physical without effort. Invulnerability: Seraphim possess invulnerability on par with that of low-mid level deities. Matter Manipulation (Advanced): Seraphim inherently possess extreme control over matter, able to shape earth, stone and metal, or spontaneously create flames or lightning. Archangels Archangels are the oldest of the angels, first to be put on the front lines against the demons of the Abyss. Their power is such that their possessing of a human vessel will always leave their host catatonic unless they willfully try to repair mental damage their presence causes. Super Strength: The physical power of an Archangel is nearly unstoppable, with none but gods being able to match them. Invulnerability: It takes an immense degree of magical power to damage an Archangel. Reality Warping: Archangels are able to alter the fabric of existence around them through force of will. Angelic Weakness Resistance: Archangels are immensely resistant to angelic weaknesses, being able to overcome many of them. * Holy Fire Resistance: The power of holy fire causes extreme pain to an Archangel, but will not kill or even banish them. Furthermore, it only has the power to temporarily entrap them. Weaknesses Despite their immense power, angels do possess several weaknesses capable of killing them. Holy Fire: Holy fire is capable of killing Third Circle angels when they are engulfed by it, and banishing stronger ones for several minutes. Furthermore, angels encircled by holy fire are not able to cross it without experiencing death or expulsion from their vessel. Blood Sigils: The willful act of a mortal drawing their own blood to draw specific sigils has the power to affect angels in a variety of manners. Certain sigils can banish angels, paralyze them, or even expel them from their vessels. Category:Races